


finding quiet

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bluesey - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, straight ppl that are actually good together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: based on an anon’s headcanon: blue and gansey are at one of his mom’s parties with all of the stupid repub. senators, blue can tell gansey is stressed so she steals him away and blows him against the door of his old bedroom, then he’s all disheveled but smiley and can deal after that





	finding quiet

****The party was in full swing. It was crowded and hot, with red-tied attendees and black-tied staff. Champagne circulated like candy. Gansey’s mother was somewhere, talking to everyone, and his father was somewhere else, possibly talking to a few invested guests but most likely hidden away, examining some rare model shown to him by a favor-currying valet. The air smelled of body odor and makeup. Everything was too loud. Gansey felt it all in the crammed cavity of his chest. His heart beat unevenly. He couldn’t _think._

He hadn’t slept the night before, and he really should have. He hadn’t read over the guest list to know who might come up to him and who he should greet himself, and he really should have. His mom hadn’t briefed him on her expectations of him because he hadn’t managed to lay eyes on her even once all evening, and  _she really should have._

Gansey accepted a third flute of champagne but didn’t drink it.

“Hey,” Blue said. Her hand slipped into his, and Gansey startled back into himself. He turned to look at her.

He hadn’t informed Blue of any dress code, and she clearly considered the concept beneath her. She was stunning in an elegant black dress that exposed her freckled shoulders and back, but the ties in her hair and the frills on her sandals took away some of that due credit, pointing to nothing less than aggressive eccentricity. She had painted a few of her nails green, and Gansey was almost certain she was wearing some sort of lip-gloss. Her mouth sparkled when she smiled up at him.

“Some party,” he murmured into her ear. He had to lean down quite far to do so, a distance he had judged and incorporated into muscle memory over time.

Blue shrugged, unimpressed. “I haven’t seen the actual devil yet, so, whatever.”

Gansey kissed her. It was more to calm himself down than to convey anything else, to remind himself of her, and he knew she knew. Still, he squeezed her hand as he straightened and brought it up to his chest.

Their eyes met. Blue gave him a _look_. Gansey kissed her hand and shook his head because he didn’t think he could answer any questions right now. This party was a weight hanging from his throat.

“Hey,” Blue said again. She stepped closer to him, and Gansey immediately felt better.

“Hey,” he said.

“Your mom still M.I.A?”

Gansey nodded. “Dad too.”

Blue looked around. This didn’t seem to help her much, considering her lower-than-average stature, but it did seem to satisfy her.

“Helen?” she asked.

Gansey pointed across the room. “She’s doing shots with some foreign student intern.”

“Perfect,” Blue said. She tugged on Gansey’s hand. “Let’s go up to your old room for a bit.”

Gansey hesitated, uneasy.

“Just for a bit,” Blue repeated. “We’ll be back in time for dinner and speeches and all that.”

“Very political of you,” Gansey commented.

Blue rolled her eyes. She pulled him upstairs, and Gansey let himself be toted along like a kids’ corn-popper toy. He let himself be taken to his old bedroom, and he let the door close, and he breathed out a soft swear word when Blue reached past him to lock it, and then he swallowed another when she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“It’s okay,” Blue whispered. She was kissing him all over: his nose, his cheeks, his neck. Her hands pressed down his chest, feeling him out through the shirt his sister had (paid to be) so carefully ironed. “It’s okay, Gansey.”

Gansey let his head drop down. He breathed in against the top of Blue’s head. She smelled like Henrietta. Like forest and sunlight and fresh air and magic. Like home.

“I love you,” he told her.

“I love you too,” Blue said. Then: “Lean against the door.”

Gansey leaned against the door as requested but he drew her there with him. He wrapped his arms around her, wrapped himself up in her, his fingertips warm on her bare shoulder and settled in the loose-falling sections of her ponytail.

Everything was so loud behind the door. But here, Blue was louder. She gave him just enough quiet to feel.

Her hands moved down his chest to his belt. They were soft, familiar, sliding the buckle open and pushing it downwards, fingertips light on the newly exposed expanse of Gansey’s stomach.

They went to his shirt buttons next, still so slow, undoing them one by one and by proxy undoing Gansey as well. He let his arms drop from her as she slid the shirtsleeves down them. Then he draped the shirt over the dresser beside them. Blue smirked, but she didn’t waste her time making fun of him.

She got onto her knees. One thing Gansey had learned about Blue was that she loved doing this, especially when it was an act planned independent of him, and especially when current circumstances made it far more indecent than the great amount Gansey already considered it to be.  

He threaded his fingers through her hair, and he couldn’t help the sound he made when she turned her head and  kissed his wrist. He cupped her cheek, tilted her head up to see her face better. She took him in hand like she was taking up a favorite pastime.

Gansey tucked Blue’s hair behind her ears. A few strands of it had caught in the apparently-lip-gloss. She smiled at him.

“Blue,” he said.

She bent over him.

Gansey’s head hit the door.

It must have been audible, even against the volume of the party outside. But Blue didn’t react to it. No fist came to knock and no text dinged in to demand his presence  _now, immediately, and make sure to bring some more champagne, Mrs. Breckernford is starting to make everyone nervous again._

Gansey relaxed.

He looked down to watch Blue’s head bob slowly. Her eyes were closed, the skin under them flushed pink, light, just a half-shade different from its usual tone. One hand was lightly pressed to the inside of Gansey’s thigh. The other moved in time with her mouth.

Gansey tried not to lose his composure too quickly.

Blue pulled off of him, just to the tip.

He tried.

She flattened her tongue and licked downwards, slow.

He tried.

She smiled up at him. “Close your eyes,” she said.

Gansey closed his eyes.

The sensations exploded: his palms slightly damp from sweat and bodily contact, the insistent weight of his pulse in his throat, the wet warmth of Blue’s mouth. The physical, straightforward, undeniable realness of Blue touching him. Of what she was doing to him.

Gansey knew what life felt like when there had for a short time been none. He knew the shock of it, how you couldn’t get used to it.

He felt that same shock every time he was with Blue.

She was doing something with her head. It was the way she moved - Gansey recognized it. The changing of angles. The tilting. It would ruin him in seconds.

“Blue,” he warned.

She scooted closer to him. She was between his legs now, her knees relaxed and almost touching his ankles, and her dress hiked up to allow it, her hands wandering, teasing. Her lips were red. Gansey traced the line of them, awed.

Her hand sped up. She pulled her mouth off with an obscene, wet sound that made Gansey nearly faint upon hearing. He grabbed the doorframe behind him for support. He watched as Blue slowly licked up his length, her wide eyes staring up at him. He wanted so badly to kiss her.

It was impossible not to get overwhelmed, it was impossible to stay still. She took away everything else, every distraction, any small thing that might have helped to prolong this moment; a movement outside the window, a noise from downstairs. She was everything Gansey could think, everything he could feel.

He was terribly in love with everything about Blue Sargent.

She sped up, giddy and determined, and Gansey came shaking. He caught himself again against the wall, trying not to make a sound, and made a few vainful efforts to catch his breath.

Blue was up before he was ready, and he shuddered as she buttoned him up, her palms sliding against sensitive skin. He reached out and she let him hold her against him, hard, as if he were trying to press her into him like newly budded flowers into a book. Their breaths were harsh in the quiet room.

“You,” Gansey said quietly, kissing Blue on her open mouth, “are the devil.”

“His left-leaning twin,” she corrected him.

Gansey shook his head. He pressed his cheek against Blue’s and just breathed her in.

Now that they were finished, the nervous parts of Gansey that Blue had helped lead away were starting to find their way back; they were leaving this breathless space, leaving the room entirely, retreating back downstairs to the politicians and investors like the well-trained guilts they were.

Gansey held Blue tighter. He didn’t want to go back. Not yet. He ran his fingers along her shoulder blades, lifted her hair off her damp neck. He could feel her mouth and chin in the very middle of his chest.

_You fit perfect there_ , he thought, and said, “I think that we should never leave this room. Or at least until the party is over.”

Blue did a sort of sloppy, constrained shrug. Gansey let his arms drop from her. She shrugged again.

“The President would fire your mom,” she said. “Or something.”

Gansey didn’t answer. He took Blue’s hand and pulled her over to his old bed, where they both immediately collapsed, making the old mattress bounce and creak, bounce and creak.

“Helen would deface the Pig. Your dad would give you a talk about morals and what it means slash takes to be a good man.”

Gansey nodded into a pillow.  _Go on._

“Ronan would give you a high-five. Adam probably wouldn’t say anything. Or maybe he would? I don’t know. And Noah would probably give you a high-five too, if he saw Ronan do it first.”

Gansey turned his head to look at her. “And Henry?”

“He’d be mad we that we’re hanging out without him.”

Gansey turned to face her. There was a very thin patch of nighttime light coming in through the window, and it made her already dark skin seem darker, her eyes and mouth more hidden, more secret in comparison.

He pushed himself up onto an elbow to see her better. She was on her side, facing him, her head pillowed on her arm, her hair billowing loosely behind her on the duvet.

He could see her freckles: the light ones dotting across her nose and cheeks, the darker ones on the very edges of her shoulders and congealed in the place between them. There were a few, faraway, that circled the protruding bone of her ankle.

Gansey reached for her, traced down to that circling pattern, and she shivered.

He bent over her and pressed his mouth to every unclothed inch of her. Her fingers touched his bicep, twisted in his hair. He shifted, covered her with his body and pressed himself against her, gently pushed that freckled ankle aside.

“The party,” Blue reminded him, extremely half-heartedly, as he moved his attention downwards.

“They can wait for a few minutes,” Gansey said, distracted. Her inner thighs were soft and warm beneath his palms.

“‘A few minutes’?” Blue said. Gansey could practically hear her raised eyebrows. 

He looked up at her. She had pushed herself up onto her elbows, watching him. She was flushed, and smiling.

Gansey loved her.

“They can wait forever,” he said, and put his mouth where his hands had been.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!! i hope you liked it :) please leave kudos/comment if you did - feedback of any kind is crazy appreciated. it keeps me alive, i swear 
> 
> find me on tumblr!!! (thewarlocksbitch) my ask box is always open, for prompts and anything else!


End file.
